SANG CASANOVA
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [FLUFF] / Hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai Hinata dengan Mikoshiba—Sang Casanova yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Mikoshiba Mikoto x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sang Casanova © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING : All standard have applied**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai Hinata dengan Mikoshiba—Sang Casanova yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SANG CASANOVA**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

Dua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ itu terlihat salah tingkah saat pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain seakan menghindari interaksi. Debaran jantung mereka berirama tak tenang bagai ombak di lautan yang sedang mengalami badai. Warna merah tipis yang tercipta karena reaksi alami menghiasi wajah mereka. Sangat manis dan lucu. Tingkah mereka layaknya anak kecil yang sedang jatuh cinta. Padahal usia mereka sudah masuk dalam kategori remaja. 16 tahun.

Berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah merupakan rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan. Baik saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Apalagi tempat tinggal mereka cukup berdekatan, hanya terpisah oleh satu bangunan saja. Setiap hari Mikoshiba selalu mampir ke tempat Hinata, baik untuk sekedar menumpang makan atau belajar bersama.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan selama tujuh hari. Masih singkat memang, namun sebenarnya mereka sudah saling tertarik dan saling menyukai sejak lama. Perlu banyak waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada di dalam hati masing-masing hingga terjalin komitmen diantara mereka.

Hinata merupakan gadis yang pemalu, lemah lembut, dan dewasa. Sedangkan Mikoshiba merupakan pemuda yang periang, kadang bersikap bodoh atau polos—kedua hal itu berbeda tipis, serta flamboyan namun pada dasarnya ia memiliki sifat pemalu seperti kekasihnya.

Gerbang sekolah mereka telah terlihat di depan mata. Mereka semakin melangkah masuk tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan kehangatan diantara tautan jemari tangan yang sejak tadi tercipta.

"Mikoshiba- _kun_ … Kau semakin tampan saja dari hari ke hari."

" _Ohayou_ , Mikoshiba- _kun_. Apa semalam kau memimpikanku?"

"Kyaaa … Aku mencintaimu, Mikoshiba- _kun_."

"Mikoshiba- _kun_ … Jadikan aku kekasihmu!"

"Jadilah model lukisanku hari ini, Mikoshiba- _kun_!"

Teriakkan demi teriakkan meramaikan suasana pagi hari. Selalu saja seperti itu. Mereka menyambut kedatangan pangeran tampan berambut _crimson_ yang tengah menebarkan senyuman mautnya hingga membuat pipi para gadis memerah. Termasuk gadis berambut indigo yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan sang pangeran.

" _Ohayou, minna_. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ujar Mikoshiba memberikan sapaan pada semua penggemarnya.

Mikoshiba Mikoto merupakan seorang idola dan bintang di sekolahnya. Bahkan ada _fansclub_ khusus dirinya yang entah didirikan oleh siapa, dengan anggota hampir seluruh siswi disana. Tampan, bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, ramah, dan pandai berkata-kata. _He is so charming_. Maka tak heran banyak gadis yang mengidolakannya.

"Kau semakin terkenal saja setiap harinya, Mikoshiba- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum manis. Setia mendampingi langkah sang kekasih tanpa mempedulikan berbagai tatapan yang mengarah padanya.

"Tentu saja. Itu karena aku semakin bertambah keren setiap harinya. Benar kan, Hinata?" Ujar Mikoshiba narsis. Menyimpulan sebuah senyuman ala casanova yang menjadi andalannya.

"Uum." Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kaupun semakin cantik saja hingga membuatku jatuh cinta setiap detik, _My Princes_ Hinata." Rayuan maut dari seorang Mikoshiba pun mulai meluncur sembari memberikan kecupan ringan nan mesra di tangan kanan Hinata.

Tak ayal tindakan dan ucapan Mikoshiba itu membuat semua gadis yang mendengarnya langsung berteriak histeris dengan wajah memerah sembari memegangi kedua pipi, meski yang tengah diperlakukan manis olehnya bukanlah mereka.

Lalu bagaimana dengan objek yang menjadi rayuan Sang Casanova?

Ah, sepertinya iapun tak jauh berbeda dengan para gadis itu. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah lagi. Karena kini kulit wajah Hinata yang tadinya putih telah berubah merah melebihi buah ceri.

Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah pekikan panik dari Mikoshiba ketika melihat sang kekasih hati terkulai lemah tepat ke dalam pelukkannya. Hinata pingsan. Lagi. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Salahkan Mikoshiba yang selalu melontarkan ucapan manis nan menghayutkan tanpa mengenal tempat ataupun waktu. Sehingga Hinata harus merasakan malu dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan disertai panas dingin dan debaran jantung tak terkendali.

Setiap Mikoshiba melontarkan ucapan rayuan serta tindakan manisnya yang selalu diluar dugaan, Hinata sudah pasti akan berakhir tak sadarkan diri. Namun tetap saja pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama tanpa mengingat konsekuensi dari perbuatannya tersebut.

Ingat satu hal!

Mikoshiba Mikoto tak baik untuk kesehatan Hinata Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Hinata dan Mikoshiba merupakan orang memiliki kepribadian yang manis menurutku.**

 **Akan sangat cocok dan unyu jika mereka dipasangkan XD**

 **Jadilah aku membuat fic ini :-)**

 **Hinata yang pemalu, sedangkan Mikoshiba narsis dan perayu handal meskipun pada dasarnya diapun pemalu sebenarnya :3**

 **Kyaaa ... Pokoknya aku suka mereka berdua. #Gak ada yang Tanya#**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap tak penting dariku.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic xoperku yang lainnya ya. #Bows**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
